


Love Notes

by Novella_Winchester



Series: Draco Malfoy x Reader [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Notes, Notes, Slytherin, paper birds, slytherin prince, tosser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Draco keeps sending you notes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif:  
> https://38.media.tumblr.com/3b595790e96efcccc4389dd6d8aa104d/tumblr_inline_nxaf3hMkBH1qhhhj4_500.gif

The first paper bird landed the book next to your hand. You ignored it, pushing it off your desk so it would fly back to its sender. After that another one came, and another, and another, until six or seven birds sat on your book because you had given up swiping them off the desk. By now your annoyance was starting to get the better of you. You stood up from your seat, walked to the waste bin, and dumped all but one of the birds into it. Whispers erupted in the room around you.  
Once you had returned to your seat, you wrote a quick sentence on the last bird and launched it into the air. 

*I’m trying to study here, you arse! Leave me alone!*

Almost immediately, another bird landed on your desk. You let out a small growl of frustration, almost ripping the bird open. Words written in quickly scrawled out handwriting greeted you, and caused you to groan in annoyance.

*Stop ignoring my notes (Y/n)! I’m trying to ask you something!

DM* 

You rolled your eyes and ripped the note into shreds that were then collected in a small pile on the corner of your desk. You wrote a note on a piece of paper and then folded it into a bird. Rather than gently letting it fly out of your hands, you drew your arm back, and threw the paper at Draco’s head.  
He let out a small muffled ‘ouch’ as the bird hit him square in the forehead, and you watched his stunned expression with amusement as he read what was written on the paper.

*Sod off you bloody wanker! Ask me later when we’re not in class! And if it’s so important, why don’t you just say it out loud you twat!*

Another paper bird landed on your desk.

*You shouldn’t be so mean to your boyfriend, (y/n). I know you love me.

DM*

You wrote underneath his handwriting and threw the bird at him.

*I already told you to stop Malfoy!*

You ignored the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and continued to write, thinking that Draco may have given up. But you jumped with surprise when you heard his voice interrupt the silence.

“I just wanted to tell you that you left your underwear in my room when you went back to your dorm room last night.” Everyone in the room exploded with laughter. They had obviously been waiting for a spectacle, and they definitely got one.

Your face burned red and you shot up from your seat. “Malfoy you fucking arse, I am going to kill you!” You flung a book in his direction and watched it hit him right on the nose.

The professor yelled over the laughter, “50 points from Slytherin for both of you!”


End file.
